Christine Wainwright
'''Christine Wainwright '''is the daughter of the late Kentville patriarch and war veteran, Alex Wainwright, and his wife, Joanna Wainwright. Christine appeared in the episode “Murder On The Front Page” (S11E07) when her best friend, socialite Jennifer Swann, was murdered. Ever since Alex died in combat during the Afghan War, his abundant fortune was left to a charity (according to his solicitor). But then, one of Kentville’s major gossip, Julia Henderson, discovered that Alex did not donate his fortune to charity, but rather gave it to an unknown heir. Julia had written an article regarding this. However, Christine was bitter towards her father for neglecting her during her childhood, she expected to inherit the fortune as a last act of kindness to her. But then, Christine discovered that the inheritance had been given to the Swann family. This was because Alex had comradery with Douglas Swann, the patriarch of the said family, which was why Christine and Douglas’ daughter Jennifer were friends. Alex and Douglas served together in the war. After Douglas was killed, Alex decided to hand his fortune to the Swann family in return for Douglas’ friendship. Christine discovered this information from Jennifer through a drunken stupor. A ground breaking rumour was spread by Julia through the newspaper that Jennifer had been cheating on her fiancee, Ben Markowitz, with old classmate Steve Burgess, the rumour had ruined her image and her engagement with Ben. Christine was shocked from this revelation. She began to ask and plead to Jennifer to hand the inheritance to her, but Jennifer refused. Christine decided to kill Jennifer to claim her inheritance. Christine conspired with Julia’s aspiring journalist, David Lewis, to pull off the murder (She also discovered from Jennifer’s drunken slurs that David was the informant about the affair, Christine decided to put this to good use). Christine’s mother, Joanna, had set up a dinner celebration commemorating Alex’s service in the war. Christine and David agreed to commit the murder at the time of the social gathering. Christine came up with the excuse that she accidentally ripped her dress to set up her alibi. In reality, Christine left to Jennifer’s house to murder her. Christine stabbed Jennifer to death with Alex’s golden letter opener. After arriving, David then acted upon his role in the murder. Christine set up an alibi for him by pretending to speak with him during the party. David went to Jennifer’s house to stab Jennifer’s body with a large kitchen knife to obscure the real murder weapon. David then staged the murder as a burglary gone wrong. The next day, Jennifer’s body was found by her mother, Harriet Swann. This initiated a police investigation, with Edwin Goodman and Lt. Harry Jensen handling the case. At first, the police suspected it to be a robbery/homicide, until Edwin had discovered that Jennifer’s silver watch has not been stolen. The police were left to believe that Jennifer was murdered due to the scandalous rumour, which led the police to suspect Steve, Ben and Julia. Christine threw off suspicions by blaming Julia for the rumours she had spread. Edwin had suspected her after witnessing that Jennifer rejected Christine’s comfort when she was in distress. The police then discovered that Ben’s DNA was found in Jennifer’s stab wound, placing the suspicion on Ben. After the police falsely arrested Ben for the murder, Edwin continues to investigate as he disagrees with the police's conclusion. Soon enough, Edwin discovered Joanna's motive through Julia's archives for articles. Jennifer inherited the Wainwright fortune and Joanna was supposed to be the heir of the fortune. However, Joanna was canceled out as a suspect when she only knew about the inheritance through the solicitor that visited her. Edwin ultimately nailed down Christine and David as the killers through an epiphany triggered by Janine's cut finger. Edwin determined that Christine knew about the inheritance through Jennifer due to their close relationship. He also realized that the only way Ben's DNA ended up in Jennifer's body was when she was stabbed with the letter opener that cut Ben's finger. Deducing that the murder weapon belonged to Alex Wainwright, Edwin remembered his encounter with Christine when she was travelling to the storage unit, among the objects in the box was the desk set that included the letter opener. Edwin also explained that Christine used her torn dress as an alibi, even making the stitches obvious to determine her effort in repairing the dress. Edwin discovered Christine's collusion with David when David had an allergy attack from the Persian fur of Jennifer's bedroom rug, deducing that he was in the crime scene at that time. Christine finally submitted to her guilt and confessed her crime. She and David were arrested in the storage unit. Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Criminal Category:Suspect Category:Antagonist Category:Kentville Category:Kentville Killer Category:Arrested Category:Attempted Murderer